The Love
by Anka7995
Summary: These are the personalized headcanons I've written on request for my page... I mark it complete but surely I'll add on new chapters.
1. Chapter 1

HC#1 The Slytherin Ravenclaw match was in full swing, Draco knew he should be concentrating on the game he had to find the snitch but he found his attention reverting to the Ravenclaw seeker as her black hair pulled back in a messy pony-tail flew behind her as she scanned the pitch for the the golden snitch. Her face brighted up as she saw a fleeting golden gleam. She soared through the sky to catch the snitch. Draco, mesmerized by the seeker hardly payed attention to what was going on. On the other end of the pitch, Kristine caught the snitch as the stands erupted with cheers. Draco grinned as he saw her happy face as she practically jumped up and down at her victory and skipped towards the stands. Blaise came next to his best friend and grinned having seen the whole thing. "Kiss her already." he told his best friend.  
>Draco soared through the pitch towards the stands. Kristine saw the blonde and extended her hand to say it was a good game. Draco took her hand and closed up the distance between them to place a sweet tender kiss on her lips. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

HC#2 In those times when he lived in Hogwarts, Viktor truly enjoyed the Black Lake. Rather than the view around he liked to watch a girl sitting under the tree by the lake, studying, reading writing. He mentally kicked himself as again his gaze lingered towards the same tree. There she was sitting there, lost in her own thoughts, writing something furiously, her face etched with concentration, biting her tongue between her rosy lips. Viktor groaned, what was he? He was a quidditch champion, the Durmstrang Champion for crying out loud and there he was ogling at a girl like some teenage boy. Well, he was a teenage boy. He finally made his way towards the girl. She looked up from her book as he approached.  
>"Hello, I am Viktor Krum." he said in his Bulgarian Accent.<br>"I'm Jessica." replied the girl rather surprised to see the Quidditch star come and sit next to her.  
>"Um.. In vhich year are you?" He asked.<br>"Seventh." she replied.  
>"I vanted to ask you one thing..." he began. "Umm.. as you see I am new here, vould you like to.. come to the village of Hogsmeade vith me?"<br>", why not?" Jessica replied uncertainly.  
>Viktor literally jumped with happiness.<br>"Thank you." he said and placed a slight kiss on her cheek as he sauntered away leaving behind a rather flustered Jessica behind.  
>~Ginny <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

HC#3 Seamus looks at Edline as she is conversing with Luna animatedly. Her face lighted up and then she looks at him and meets his gaze. She smiles and waves at him. Seamus finds himself blushing at that a goofy grin spreading across his face. Dean is talking something about football but hardly has Seamus' attention.  
>"..and they just-Seamus are you even listening?" his best friend Dean said.<br>No reply. Seamus was staring at something, his eyes glassy and face split into a goofy grin. Dean followed his line of vision and realized that his best friend was staring at Edline Abigail, a Ravenclaw from their year.  
>"Mate, you realize you are blushing?" Dean breaks him through his reverie.<br>"What? What are you talking about?" Seamus asks innocently.  
>"Ask her out already, you have been ogling at her practically whole semester." Dean replies with a knowing smirk.<br>That day they had Charms with Ravenclaw. Perfect opportunity, Seamus thought. He practically skipped to the class. Professor Flitwick, asked them to practice the heating charm and assigned them partners Seamus practically jumped when Proffessor said, "Mr. Finnigan and Miss Abigail."  
>They were seated practising their Charms, when Seamus decided to take this opportunity to ask her.<br>"Umm... Edline?" he asked.  
>"Yes." Edline asked looking up.<br>"Umm.. will you.. uh.. come to this Hogsmeade weekend with me."  
>Edline blushed and said "sure, I'd love to."<br>Seamus was quite elated after that and enthusiastically went on practising the heating charm and due to excitement blowing up the cauldron they were asked to heat.


	4. Chapter 4

HC#4

Atria found her thoughts wandering towards the same blonde boy with stormy grey eyes. She knew she should concentrate on her Charms Essay but her thoughts themselves roamed about towards the same boy. She knew it was not possible after all he was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince and practically every girl in school wanted to be with him.

As if on cue to prove her point Draco Malfoy entered the Library, where she had taken solace with her Charms Essay, with Pansy Parkinson clinging on his arm. Parkinson really couldn'tt get the hint. He tried to shove her off but she wouldn't budge. Atria giggled at Draco's expression it was truly priceless. Draco looked around the library and his gaze settled on her. She promptly returned to her Charms Essay. She jumped when the chair next to her scraped. She knew who sat beside her and didn't look up from her essay.

"Were having a fun time, weren't we?" Said a similar voice.

"Pansy doesn't get the hint, does she?" Atria said in a non-commital tone not looking up from the essay.

"No." He said.

"Then why don't you go out with her I mean she is cute." Atria replied.

"Oh yeah, whatever, but I like someone else... Now tell me what should I do to make everybod 'get the hint'" Draco replied finger quoting her.

Atria avoided the sinking feeling as she concluded the Charms Essay and said, "Go out with the girl you like, I dunno snog her in front of eveyone that would do the work."

She got up and Draco followed and stopped her. "What are you doing?" she asked as he closed up the distance between them.

"I am taking your suggestion..." He said kissing her.


	5. Chapter 5

HC#5 Kimberley sat in the common room which she shared with Bill Weasley, the head boy. It was funny the way she was affected by his presence. It was not generally her behaviour to come under the spell of a boy but something seemed different about him. She inwardly scolded herself and forced her to concentrate on her homework.  
>Suddenly the portrait door opened and he entered the room.<br>"Ah, Kimberley no need to revise the next semester already." he joked She shot or rather tried to shoot a glare in his direction and returned to her book, hardly reading a word. "Hi to you too, Bill." she said icily to her book.  
>"Oh, why you so cold?" he said with mock hurt.<br>He went and sat beside her looking at her curiously. Kimberley was used to stares and glares but this made her unusually nervous "What?" she asked snapping her book shut.  
>"Erm..." Bill said. "What have you decided the date of next Hogsmeade weekend?"<br>She looked confused but replied, "11th of October."  
>"Umm... so would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me."<br>Kimberley's eyes widened and Bill got nervous but then she smiled and said, "Sure I'd love to."


	6. Chapter 6

"Atria!" Pansy shouted her name from across the Common Room. Atria looked up from her book, her curly brown hair falling on her face.

"Come here!" Pansy urged. Atria groaned, she didn't like being whisked away from her book but went to where Pansy was standing anyway.

'Merlin' she thought. 'Pansy is excited. Gah! That could only mean trouble.'

"What's up, Pansy?' Atria asked reaching towards her.

"Draco broke up with Daphne!" she exclaimed. "Now you can have a shot!"

Pansy had dated Draco in their third year but soon realized they were better off as friends moreover as brother and sister as they both were only-child in their respective families. Atria and Pansy were great friends and obviously Pansy knew about her little (okay not so little, Atria admitted) crush on Draco. Atria sighed. She didn't believe Draco Malfoy would as much as notice her, let alone ask her out and she was definitely not a fan-girl to go fawning over him. A girl has her pride.

"I am going to the library." Atria said to Pansy and went to the library. Only books can help you keep a sane mind. She mused.

Atria went off looking up for silent hours in the Library. But, fate.

She went up to find, Draco Malfoy, himself standing in the doorway of the Library.

"Hello." he said.

"Hi." Atria said, trying concentrate on something other than his mesmerizing looks.

"Um.." he began and Atria's blue eyes narrowed. "I was thinking..Would you like to go with me for Hogsmeade's weekend."

Atria's eyes went as wide as galleons and her mouth hung slightly open. Draco chuckled, "Atria close your mouth we don't flies in there, do we? Now, my answer?"

"Er, Yes." Atria said.

"Great, you won't regret this, I promise!" he said and went off literally skipping.

'Now that was something!' she smiled and thought to herself. ~Ginny 


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione enjoyed her time in the library, it seemed like she and library were in separable. She skipped to the library, happily after breakfast, early morning. One thing she enjoyed with the Library was Senan's company. At the thought of him, a goofy grin spread on her face.

'Focus, Hermione.' she reminded herself.

Senan was a cute Ravenclaw in her year, he was smart, funny and moreover a bookworm like herself! It was fun to have intelligent conversations with someone.

She sat on her regular table in the library and began to read.

"You, ought to be in Ravenclaw, 'Mione." a similar voice said behind her.

"Hello to you too, Senan." Hermione smiled.

"I am serious Hermione!" he exclaimed. "You know even Padma isn't this into reading."

"Humph." Hermione said. "Whatever."

"Okay, okay.. brave lion." Senan teased.

"Lioness." Hermione corrected despite herself and both of them laughed a little loudly and Madam Pince shushed them.

They both read in companionable silence.

"So... Lioness." Senan said.

Hermione looked up frowning. Okay, he can call her 'Mione but in no way she was going with Lioness, but before she could retort he cut her off.

"Want to go to the Hogsmeade with me?" he asked.

Hermione's frown turned into a smile.

"Sure, if you promise me an hour at Tomes and Scrolls." She said teasingly

"No..." He trailed of grinning. "I was thinking I would give you two hours at that new books shop that just opened."

Hermione laughed and gave him a hug.

"Then, I guess, I'll have to give it a chance." She said faking posture.  
> <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Jessica worked at St. Mungo's as assistant healer. And was soon going to be a trained Healer. She smiled. Life was perfect, she had everything a perfect job she enjoyed, bestest of friends and perfect boyfriend. A smile spread across her face at the thought of her boyfriend Viktor Krum. Who could've thought she would be dating 'the' Viktor Krum. She chuckled to herself as she remembered her first meeting with the Quidditch Star.

It was already a long day and it seemed it was prone to accidents. That was a day for a match between Puddlemere United and the Bulgarian team. Obviously, Viktor was playing. But as said before 'an accident prone' day. Viktor was hit with a bludger and had a little memory loss. He was quickly sent to St. Mungo's and the place was uproar with fans. He ended up in Jessica's ward and seemed to be mesmerized by those sapphires. And as they say... Res is history... :) ~Ginny (Sorry it is short... I am not good at writing Krum) 


	9. Chapter 9

"We Harpies can defeat Puddlemere United any day!" said the captain of Holyhead Harpies Ginny Weasley at the after-party for Holyhead Harpies and Puddlemere United as both of the England's teams had won in the respective World Cups.

Manish the captain of Puddlemere grinned at her.

"You wish, Ginny. You will be gobsmacked before you say 'quidditch'" he said.

"In your dreams." she huffed.

"That sounds like a challenge to me! Well, then why not a match?" He challenged.

"Um.. er.." Ginny stuttered nervously fiddling with her red locks of hair.

"Scared, are we?" He teased.

"You wish!" Ginny said angrily. "Tomorrow at the pitch! Bet we'll win."

"Okay.. a bet? Huh?" he began "Okay if I win I get a date then."

Ginny blushed but had her fiesty temper.

"If I win I get to slave you a day."

The match started and was one interesting one as both the team seekers instead of finding the Snitch seemed to be staring at each other. But the game was a draw. Ginny made Manish a slave for the day and then they went for a date... We could say that rest was history...

~Ginny 


End file.
